Nombre
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Siempre quiso llamarlo por su primer nombre. Oneshot Shonen Ai KandaxAllen


Siempre quiso poder llamarlo por su primer nombre

Pero era algo realmente imposible. Porque sabía que nadie le llamaba de tal manera, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo de semejante magnitud. Si alguien lo hacía, probablemente, no viviría para contarlo.

Qué tonto, para tratarse de tan sólo un nombre...

Es que no era algo tan simple. Llamarle por su primer nombre era una muestra de que había confianza, compañerismo, y una clara y fuerte amistad, y él sabía que esos tres factores eran inexistentes. Porque Kanda no era una persona que confiara en alguien más, era demasiado autosuficiente, demasiado glorioso, demasiado poderoso como para hacer algo de tal índole. Y si, por alguna extraña razón, el de cabellera negra azulada llegara a trabar amistad con alguien, Allen estaba seguro de que no sería con él, aún por más que lo deseara.

Allen lo veía y deseaba poder hablarle. No para discutir, no... Allen quería tener una amable conversación con el japonés. Preguntarle de sus gustos, sus aficiones, su pasado... y…sobre todo, quería preguntarle si tenía a "alguien" especial.

Cada que Allen pensaba en eso, el corazón se le estremecía dentro del pecho.

El de cabellos blancos detestaba pensar que hubiese alguien más. Porque él amaba en secreto a Kanda. Lo amaba desde que lo viese por primera vez a la luz de la luna, a pesar de que el japonés lo hubiese atacado segundos después al confundirle con un enemigo. Lo amaba a pesar de que fuera un chico. Lo amaba, a pesar de la indiferencia con la que él lo trataba. Lo amaba sin razón aparente. Simplemente, no se imaginaba la vida sin Kanda.

El de cabello largo llevaba seis días sin aparecerse en el Cuartel de la Orden Religiosa Oscura. A nadie parecía importarle demasiado, pues la búsqueda y recuperación de la Inocencia era algo peligroso y difícil, y podía llevar días, e incluso semanas, o meses. Pero, a pesar de tener esa noción, Allen estaba desfalleciendo por dentro. No dejaba de pensar en "su" Kanda. En qué estaría haciendo, si estaría peleando, si se encontraba herido… o si su vida corría peligro...

No. Kanda no podía morir. El no iba a morir.

Alentado por estas ideas, Allen pasaba sus días sentado en su cama, esperando el momento en el que Kanda volviese. Deseaba respirar su aroma, ver su cabello largo moverse al compás de su caminar, deleitarse con su bien formada constitución corpórea. Solamente quería que Kanda le dijese algo, cualquier cosa, y su mundo volvería a iluminarse, evitándole caer al vacío.

Por eso, cuando se enteró (gracias a Timcanpy) de que el japonés había regresado de su misión en Alemania, Allen fue corriendo de inmediato a buscarle. Poco le importó que fuera casi la medianoche. Muy poco le importó lo que Kanda pudiese pensar de él. Poquísimo le importó estar en ropa de dormir. Solamente quería verlo.

En tanto, el de cabellos negro azulados caminaba hacia su habitación. Estaba agotado, el viaje había sido extenuante y la misión nada sencilla. Solamente deseaba irse cuanto antes a la cama, y ya tendría tiempo para hacer lo que debía. Ya podría hablar al día siguiente con Komui para avisarle de su exitosa recuperación de la Inocencia. Lo único que quería era descansar.

-¡Espera!

Una voz le hizo detenerse en seco. Reconocía muy bien ese tono de voz tan suave y dulce, casi melodioso. Pero aún así, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con un Allen Walker en pijama, jadeando y con el cabello revuelto. No pudo evitar pensar que, de esa forma, el exorcista se veía encantador.

-¿Que deseas, enano?

-Y-Yo...

-Apresúrate, estoy agotado, me quitas el tiempo.

-E-Es que...y-yo…

-Bah. Qué idiota.

Kanda se dio la media vuelta, y estaba por retomar nuevamente su camino cuando Allen, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el japonés, le obligó a darse la vuelta, y, simplemente, le besó en los labios.

Contrario a lo que el pequeño inglés pudiese pensar, el beso fue correspondido, primero con ternura, luego, con voracidad, sometiéndolo casi de inmediato. La hábil lengua de Kanda se abría paso entre los labios del peliblanco, probándole, adentrándose en su boca con maestría, y él sólo podía dejarse hacer. Fueron minutos, que para ambos parecieron solamente segundos, y cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, se separaron, jadeantes.

Presa de un inminente y notorio sonrojo, el chico con el ojo maldito retrocedió un poco, evitando mirar a Kanda, quien solamente se giró para comenzar a caminar, alejándose de Allen. Éste, al notar que su oportunidad estaba por escaparse, se armó de valor, para gritar de nuevo:

-¡ESPERA!

Kanda se detuvo, esperando.

-¿P-puedo... llamarte... Yu?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kanda, quien sonrió levemente, aún estando a espaldas del peliblanco. Avanzó uno o dos pasos más, y cuando Allen creyó que había sido un completo imbécil, escuchó la voz del japonés, respondiéndole:

-Hazlo si eso te satisface.

El inglés no cabía en sí de gozo. Sonrió ampliamente, intentando no gritar a causa de la desbordante alegría que lo invadía en ese instante.

-Buenas noches, Yu.

-Que descanses, mocoso.

Y mientras Allen regresaba a su habitación, pensó que nunca había escuchado un nombre más bonito en toda su vida.


End file.
